


太子爷莫非有隐疾？（R18部分）

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ABO, F/F, R18, 古风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: 注：有FUTA的ABO预警，不能接受的小伙伴请点右上角的X哦~





	太子爷莫非有隐疾？（R18部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：有FUTA的ABO预警，不能接受的小伙伴请点右上角的X哦~

月光杳杳，月影重重，时不时的有黑云行过天空，又不像雨那么直白，只是多添加了几分未知的情欲。白色的夜明珠照着浅紫色的纱幔，不萤自明。数道紫色的影子从顶棚上洒落下来，透亮透亮的又格外的深邃。  
海未想着，就像花阳的眼睛一样啊。  
黑影重重叠叠，一下子覆盖住了夜明珠的光亮。海未抬头，看着花阳不知何时已经撑到了她的身上。那双紫色的瞳孔中闪着温柔而深邃的光。  
夜明珠。  
这才是真正的夜明珠，无论是从哪里，都得不到的——  
“嗯、嗯嗯……嗯啾……”  
花阳倾下身子轻轻吻住了海未娇美柔嫩的唇瓣。夜已深的缘故海未没有点唇脂，这个角度看唇瓣的鲜红才有更高的欲望潜力。花阳的唇舌灵敏的撬开海未的唇齿，搅动着她的香舌四处游走。  
“嗯、嗯嗯唔……咕噜……”  
“唔唔……嗯……海未酱……”  
——也专属于她一人。  
花阳像一朵花，但同时底下也有着数不清的藤蔓。早已不知何时藤蔓已经层层把海未囚禁在名为“爱”的囚笼里了，而海未并不打算脱出，也不想脱出。  
这场长吻的力度和温度都远超平常，海未一时间居然感觉面前有些发白，而花阳也无师自通的摊开了海未的上半身，手指灵敏的铺上海未娇嫩的双乳，缓缓揉捏直到那里紧张的肉渐渐软下来成甜美的模样而顶端渐渐立起来，又调皮的用指尖揉捏着可爱的奶头，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，感觉到身下人更剧烈的情动。  
“咕呜、嗯……还是这个手感，最好……”  
耳畔传来一丝丝的不对劲，但是海未早已经管不了那么多了。胸口还是口腔都算是海未的敏感地，她现在已经完全的没有力气推开花阳，只能瘫在榻上接受花阳温柔而果断的侵略。  
柔软的舌头在横行霸道完自己的统治之后收兵退去，在海未和花阳的唇舌之间拉扯出一条淫糜的银线。被花阳小心地舔了下来，也顺便柔柔的亲了一口海未的唇角。海未浑身提不起力气，只能用尽全力回应着花阳的吻，微微倾起头表示着自己想要主动的心情。  
唇齿交合之后，皇太子的嗓音变得沙哑了些。  
“海未酱真美啊。”  
“说这种话、花阳你真是……唔嗯……”  
还没等海未回答，花阳就又亲了上来，或许是顾忌了很多，这次没有用太大的力道，熟练地样子让人根本没想到这居然是一位处天乾。仅仅是唇瓣的接触，属于年轻天乾的味道就从每个毛孔进入海未的身体，每一次在海未身体上的触碰都带着隐隐约约的酥麻雷电，身体因为羞涩而扭到了一起。  
花阳柔软的指尖牵引着这样让她疯狂的雷电，海未本来就已经涨潮的身体防线渐渐的支离破碎，酥麻的感觉从乳尖随着花阳的手指下滑过白皙平坦的小腹和圆润小巧的肚脐，转移到了茂密而深刻的深蓝色丛林外缘，然而这一切还没这么早就结束，花阳非常体贴的照顾到了海未的敏感，用指尖一圈一圈的在海未丛林外缘划着轨迹。  
“等等……那么做的话……嗯嗯！”  
还未等海未说完，花阳就心满意足的放开了她的双唇，太子的唇瓣狠狠吻住海未右边一直没有照顾过的奶头，不仅用力的吸吮榨取，还恶趣味的用牙齿碰了一下。刺痛伴随着拉扯神经一下子收紧了海未的身体，双臂不由自主的抱紧了花阳的头：“不、不能用咬的啊……”  
“噗、噗噜……如果现在不吸够的话，以后有了孩子就没得喝了。”  
“花阳你在说什么啊……嗯嗯嗯……？！”  
即使是在做着完全不能被理解的事，这位爱吃米饭的小泉同学还是没有放弃对身下尤物的调教。手指在海未的丛林中缓慢的画着圈圈，陡然加快了自己的速度，朝着海未最下方的隐秘蜜裂触碰了去。  
“呜呜！！！”  
本来想再多坚持一下的海未，在刚才的碰撞之中已经被快感和羞耻磨去了自己所有的防御力，忍耐本来就到达了极限。升起的潮水顶碎大坝，体内清澈的欲望一泻千里，完整无误的浇了趴在洞口附近的花阳一手。  
虽然看不到，胸中汹涌的羞耻感也让海未把头埋进花阳温暖饱满的胸口，好像这样就能避免所有的羞耻一样。  
“啊啊……太不知廉耻了……”  
“没什么关系的哦，不如说这样的海未酱我也非常喜欢。”  
花阳抽出湿漉漉的手，想要解开自己的玉带，回复了些许力气的海未连忙伸出手：  
“花阳……这里，交给我就好。”  
“诶？可以是可以啦，不过海未酱要怎么做？”  
“就……”  
海未扶正花阳的身体，伸出修长的手指解开花阳的玉带，属于那人深藏的炽热的欲望几乎要顶穿亵裤，在灵巧的宽解下暴露在了空气中。突然从闷热转到凉意的感觉让花阳一惊，闭上眼睛吸了一口冷气。然而这样的浅凉又在下一刻被另一种温热收了回去，还带着令人舒适的紧致感和湿润。  
花阳睁眼，海未早已经趴在花阳身下，张口含着花阳挺立的分身。  
“海、海未酱？！为什么要……”  
完全没能想到海未居然会帮自己口交，花阳目瞪口呆，满脑子的“谁来救救我”，手都不知道应该放在哪里。胯下深蓝色的小脑袋摇了摇，染上情欲的橙瞳娇媚的瞟了花阳一眼。  
“唔……咕呜，花阳不要动……让我为你服务就好。”  
被她温热的口腔包裹着，霎那间，自己的身体几乎找到了释放的渠道，在她的口中深入浅出，海未软软的小舌头舔舐着欲望的尖端，在冠状沟那里细微的挑了一下，花阳受到刺激一下子把自己的腰挺得笔直，好像刚才属于海未身体内的蓝色闪电都被投回了自己身体里，只觉得身体里所有的血液全都冲向大脑，恨不得一泻千里，花阳忍不住挺腰加速在她口中的律动。  
“哈、啊哈，海未酱……”  
“呜、呜呜呜……”  
即将抵达高潮的前刻，她吐出了含着的那根长枪。欲望突然被收住的感觉真的不好受，花阳忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。  
双手狂乱的把住海未的双肩，她已经无法忍耐，必须告诉她自己真的已经到达了极限。  
“海未酱。”  
“嗯，我知道……”  
其实自己又何尝不一样。  
贝齿轻咬红唇，用刘海作为自己的遮羞布，海未慢慢地对花阳打开了双腿，花阳连忙捂住自己的鼻子不让鼻血流出来，目光却早已经无法从海未身下隐秘的丛林处转移开视线。  
“都、都是只属于花阳的，不、不要那么盯着看也可以……”  
或许是花阳的目光太过于赤裸，海未感觉自己的头脑快要烧起来了，伸手想向前抓住什么东西。然而在还没抓住之前就被另一双同样炽热的手抓住。  
紫色的瞳孔中最后闪过一丝关切：“如果有什么事情，海未酱要和我说的哦。”  
“嗯。”海未反握住花阳的手，和她十指相扣。  
苏醒的天乾炽热顶住海未的肉穴，卡在她的隐秘处的凸起上，小豆豆那里传来的摩擦一圈又一圈的电火花，几乎要让她疯狂。下身的麻痒让海未忍不住收紧了身体，艰难地睁开一只眼看待花阳的情况，结果发现花阳同样是苦恼的表情，肉刃抵在海未的小豆豆上却不知道如何动作。  
“海未酱……”  
花阳此刻的羞耻心也几乎都要爆了，语气里也微微发着抖。  
明明是第二次了啊！结果自己居然还是因为不太明白插哪里所以……啊啊啊谁来救救我啊，花阳你真的太差劲了！  
“……w。”  
感受到丈夫有些急躁甚至要转变为自伤无色的心情，海未明白这是一个好时机，和花阳十指紧扣的手握了她两下，让花阳把视线投影回了她身上。  
“……大概是，在往下一点。”  
带有羞涩的含羞花苞一样的表情，海未配合的抬了抬自己挺翘的臀部，契合着让花阳的坚挺接触到了隐藏在下方的最深处。尖端瞬间开始了剧烈的颤抖，叫嚣着想要冲入最原始的结合。  
花阳回应般的回握住海未的手。  
“海未酱，我要进去了哦。”  
“嗯……来吧。”  
花阳深吸一口气，缓慢的把自己坚硬的分身挺了进去。  
“嗯呜！”  
海未和花阳同时闷哼一声。海未内穴里的紧致远远超出自己的想象，简直要把花阳的肉刃夹断在里面，而同时身下人的剧烈颤抖也出乎自己的意料，海未紧紧的反握着花阳的手，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，眼角不知道因为什么原因而攒出了两颗泪珠。  
花阳连忙倾过身子，把海未的眼泪吻去。  
“海未酱，很疼吗？”  
花阳担忧着看着海未。虽然很丢人，但是初次结合给自己的分身带来的纠缠吸取的快感已经冲垮了她的抵抗力，就算海未要求她拔出来，自己怕是也拧不过牢牢吸附的下半身了。  
海未慢慢地睁开眼睛，努力回应给花阳一个温柔的笑容。  
“没关系的，花阳……”  
我可以生在这个世界，我可以和你结合，已经是最幸福的事情了。  
松开手把修长的双臂攀上花阳的脖颈微微下拉，让金茶色的发丝和深蓝色的发丝有着不同程度的结合，海未用手臂撑着浅浅地亲在花阳的嘴角上。  
“慢一点就好，我没有关系的。”  
紫色的瞳孔和橙色的瞳孔相望，花阳微微垂下眼睑，点了点头。  
“我继续了。”  
“嗯……嗯嗯！”  
下身的抽动还是有些刺痛，但是比起最初已经没那么打紧了。花阳开始轻缓而温柔的抽动，一点点的混着体液和摊开来的处子血慢慢进出。海未伸长了纤颈如同一只折翼的天鹅，然而还是努力对着花阳展开了自己的身体，就像要接受花阳的力量生出新的双翼。而花阳也在认真感受着这样的海未的心情，两个初次交融的心终于在将近二十年的孤单之后首次完全的身心相通，在蓝色和金茶色的交融中拉扯着红色的边界线。  
“哈……啊哈、我，真的，好喜欢海未酱……”  
渐渐涌上来的快感开始侵蚀着花阳的神智，尽管动作依旧温柔，紫瞳却像魔怔了一样的黏着海未走不开了。花阳倾下身子紧紧抱住海未：“我这么久来，一直都想，一直都想……和海未酱做这种事……”  
“从很多年前就开始了……从园田深空将军带你进宫的那天开始……”  
“花阳我啊……我就好喜欢你啊……”  
“尽管当时缠着母皇定下了婚约，但是一直以来还是担心，会不会被你嫌弃呢……”  
“所幸，海未酱也能喜欢我，真的太好了……”  
“出征在外的这十四天……哈啊，没有一天不是想着海未酱……”  
抽动在海未从带有痛苦到快感逐渐占了上风的动人的呻吟声中缓慢加速，细密的汗水不断地从花阳的额头上落下来，有兴奋也有谨慎。粗长的肉刃带着食人花盛开般的乱洒青荷，以玉石俱焚的力道一次次和海未深刻结合。  
“呼、呼哈，海未酱、我……我……我好爱你……”  
“嗯……嗯呜呜……我也……花阳……”  
只要打开了接触的第一步，隐藏的天乾本能就已经完全打开，已经不需要任何的知识和指导，凭着自己肉体的意识就完全知道应该怎么做。花阳把自己同时具有天乾的健壮和成熟女性的柔美的身体覆在地坤的身上，火枪已经不知何时开始加速开始了正式的跃进运动。  
“哈、海未酱、海未酱……”  
一遍又一遍念着身下爱人的名字，浑身的血液都已经凝聚在了身下一点，花阳几乎感觉自己已经完全无法冷静了。她附下身迷乱的在海未精致的锁骨上种下一朵又一朵的碎花，就像是除了天乾正常的标记地坤之外，还要在她身上留下“小泉花阳”专属的另外一种证据一样。海未搂紧了她的脖子，把自己娇美的身体更接近的靠上去送给花阳，允许她在自己的身上做出更多表示占有权的证据。  
“呜、唔啊啊，花阳……花阳……”  
“海未酱……！”  
已经无法忍耐了，事情发展的速度完全超乎两个人的想象。火枪已经以能摩擦出火星的速度在海未紧致的内穴中操着，属于海的公主的内里吸引简直仿佛海底的龙卷，几乎要把花阳整个人吸进去，连肉体带灵魂。  
名器。  
花阳禁不住想到了真姬在《御坤十八掌》中用的那个名词，但是完全不清楚海未究竟算是哪一种。而且自己已经完全没办法去思考这种事情了，只是想要最原始的身心相通，和她一起，永远一起。  
腰发大力气的撞击着海未的臀，一下一下的拍打声和淫荡的水声融为一体，业已进入最后的冲刺。海未动情而淫乱的表情和属于储君的高贵的榻面二者融为一体，激发了花阳内心的野性，使得花阳完全依靠着欲望快速的操弄她。从肉刃触碰的内里的水纹，也告诉花阳海未已经和她一样都坚持到了极限。花阳把海未翻过身来，顶着她的后背爆裂抽插。  
“海未酱……我要射进去了……”  
“花阳、花阳……射进来，标记我，标记我……”  
得到的回应比自己想象的更加主动，花阳的双眼已经忘情的燃烧，下身传来剧烈地颤抖，花阳用天乾的力道把海未抱了起来，在七次攻城木的撞击之下把憋到极限的浓浊混白的液体射满了海未的子宫，同时张口咬破了海未后颈的腺体，注入了信息素。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
在绝顶的冲击之下泄身带来的快感化为海啸淹没了，海未双眼发白意识陷入混沌，腺体中的液体滚着气泡迅速冷却凝结，标记已完成。属于被标记的地坤的水蓝色香味信息素一下子被混入了标记的天乾的米饭香味，散发着一种格外诱人的松烟入墨。  
花阳擦了一把头上的汗，轻轻把海未放在床上趴在她身上，作为天乾第一次的标记也完全不轻松，一只手把玩着海未娇嫩的乳房，花阳蹭了蹭海未的耳朵。  
“海未酱还好吗？”  
海未摇了摇头，用纤细的手指轻轻抚弄着花阳的金茶色发丝。仅仅是沉默了一会儿，“再来一次也可以的。”  
“诶？”  
“如果花阳不嫌弃的话……再来一次，也可以的……”  
虽然看不见海未的表情，但是从她越来越小的声音完全可以推测出海未的脸怕不是已经红透了。  
所幸花阳还是意识到海未那句话的意义。呆滞了一会儿之后温柔俊美的脸上逐渐绽放开一个甜美的笑脸：  
“嗯，义不容辞。”  
说着金茶色的人影又重叠在了海蓝色的人影上面。夜明珠照着纱幔重重叠叠，在月光的招摇下更加诱惑了。


End file.
